Muggleborn Magic
by Alatar Maia
Summary: We all know what the wizards are like, but where are the other Muggleborn students? What do they do? How do modern students cope without internet [or do they]? Look no further to find out what, exactly, these students think of Hogwarts and its old-fashioned ways, and what they might do to change it [set in various time frames].
1. Chapter 1

**So we've all heard the stories of Hogwarts through Harry's eyes, learning about the wizarding world...but what about the Muggleborns? What happened to them? You can't seriously expect them to just give up their entire culture for a bunch of supremacist bigots...**

**So what happens in Hogwarts when the purebloods aren't looking? Look no further to find out.**

**Mostly random snapshots, nothing too big.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Hogwarts, September 1st, after the feast  
_

"This is the Hufflepuff dorm entrance," said the prefect as she came to a stop next to a pile of barrels. "Now, watch carefully. It's the second barrel from the left, third down-" she knocked on the specified one and the whole pile swung outwards, revealing a doorway. "-To the tune of 'Helga Hufflepuff. Make sure you get it right - the entrance is booby trapped." She led the new first-years in, who were all now a bit nervous about trying to get in on their own.

"This is the common room," the male prefect announced, swinging around to face the group and spreading his arms. "The plants are here to stay, as our Head of House is also the Herbology professor. Professor Sprout is available on weekends if you've got any questions, and don't worry about the plants - they're all perfectly friendly.

"You will be divided into gender-based dorms - as a recent development, there is a third gender-neutral dorm for anyone who would be more comfortable there. Boys dorms are to the left, girls to the right, and the third ones are straight down that hallway." He gestured as he spoke, pointing out each of the little halls.

"Remember now," the female prefect continued, "You are a Hufflepuff now, and that means you will all support each other. We are the House of the loyal, and you must do your best to uphold that ideal. Don't stress about it, though. You don't need to go about every day making sure you uphold your House traditions."

"We'll also be here if you need help with something," said the other prefect. "I am Tom, this is Sheila, and one of us or the other upper-years will be perfectly willing to help you out with anything. Any questions? No? Good! Everyone to your dorms."

As the students filed to the left and right, a girl tugged on Tom's sleeve. "I have a question," she said. "What's the wifi password?"

Tom looked at her, puzzled. "What's wifi?"

The girl looked up at him, horrified.

_Hogwarts was a bad decision, _she thought in the moment. _Very, very bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw it on tumblr and had to write it.**

**That is literally my only excuse for this chapter. And probably the others as well, but mostly this chapter. It was written in about ten minutes. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Professor McGonagall stared around the classroom from her place at the front of it. "Now that you are in your fifth year," she said, "it is time you began thinking about what you would like to do when you leave this school. Some of you may become Aurors, or teachers, or gain other professions." She glanced around the room. "Is there anyone who already knows what they would like to do?"

A couple of hands were cautiously raised.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"I'd like to be a cursebreaker," the quiet Slytherin said. "Working for Gringotts and all."

"An excellent idea. Anyone else?" McGonagall chose from the Gryffindor side of the room this time. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm going to play pro Quidditch," he said, and several people in the back of the room cheered quietly.

"A worthy goal, I should think." said McGonagall with a hint of a smile.

Someone else was raising their hand eagerly several rows behind Ron, waving it around to attract McGonagall's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Beauregard?"

The girl put her hand down. "I'm going to be an astronaut," she announced. The Muggleborns in the room turned around to face her.

"Really?"

"That would be so cool!"

McGonagall cleared her throat to regain their attention. "For the benefit of all those who are wizard-raised, Ms. Beauregard, would you mind elaborating on what, exactly, an astronaut does?"

"It's someone who goes to the moon," she said matter-of-factly.

Someone from the Slytherin side scoffed. "You can't go to the moon," she said disparagingly. "It's not a proper place!"

"Yes you can," Beauregard argued. "Muggles have done it before!"

"No way," said another Slytherin. "I mean, we haven't been to the moon!"

"Do you even have science here?" Someone asked incredulously.

The room descended into petty squabbles, McGonagall observing with a bemused look. She quickly tapped the bell on her desk, which rang out abnormally loudly.

"Quiet," she said sharply. The students quickly obeyed. "There is to be no arguing over this. I do not know whether Muggles have really been to the moon-" Several Slytherins shot triumphant looks to the other side of the room at that. "-But there is to be no arguing over it in this class. You may look it up on your own time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an idea?**

**Yay patronuses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Alright," Harry strode to the front of the Room of Requirement. "Today we'll be starting something new - the Patronus charm." There was a ripple of excited whispers that traveled through the crowd at his announcement.

"Don't get too excited," Harry called. "I doubt anyone will be able to perform it on the first try. For those of you who don't know, the Patronus charm is for warding off Dementors - I assume you all know what those are."

Several people shuddered in the audience, those around them giving them sympathetic looks.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said sympathetically. "Anyway, it creates a big silver animal - that's known as a corporeal patronus. A non-corporeal patronus will just look like a load of silver fog shielding you."

"Can't you do a patronus?" Someone called out.

"I can," Harry said. "Now, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. Try that, but don't use your wand just yet."

"Expecto Patronum!" Most of the crowd shouted.

"Great. Now, you move your wand like this-" Harry demonstrated for them, making sure his movements were slow and clear. "And then, like so - Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs burst out of the end of his wand and leaped over the heads of the appreciative crowd, some of whom reached up to try and touch the silver stag. Prongs cantered back over to Harry before dissolving into silver wisps.

"All of your animals will be different," Harry said as he lowered his wand. "It depends on what you think of - a Patronus requires your happiest memories to work, so while you try and do it you've got to think of the best thing you've ever experienced. Birthdays, holidays, a good grade on a test - doesn't matter, as long as it's happy. If you're struggling with it, try thinking of something else."

He surveyed the expectant crowd. "No questions? Alright then, go ahead and try it out yourselves."

* * *

**Next meeting**

"I know not many of you got there last time, but we're continuing with the patronus - give it another go."

Shouts of 'expecto patronum' filled the room. Silver wisps appeared out of wands, and one particularly furious Muggleborn screwed up their face and shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

Something rushed out of their wand. It twirled in the air and everyone in the vicinity turned around to see what their Patronus was.

The mugleborn stared in disbelief, nearly lowering her wand.

"...What the hell is that?" Someone asked.

Behind them, her friends started cracking up. "Of course," one of them gasped. "_That _would be your - pfffft."

The Patronus walked cheerily around in midair, its oddly shaped tail waving.

"Pika, pika," one of the other muggleborns said through their laughter.

The same Someone from earlier frowned. "No, seriously, what is it?"

* * *

**Omake**

"Expecto Patronum!"

Something silver rushed out of their wand. The girl grinned in delight, but that smile soon faded as she realized that it wasn't slowing down.

"What is going on?"

The silver patronus kept filling the room, which ended up making itself visibly bigger as the huge silver creature kept pulling itself from her wand with no sign of stopping.

Eventually, the last wisp freed itself, and the patronus swam around in the room that was now so huge that it was nearly impossible to make out the other wall. People ducked to avoid its tail and fins as it did so.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said. "That's a blue whale."

"A what?" Ron was staring in shock and mild horror at the Patronus. "Bloody hell, where does something that big even live?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated this in so long, I thought I'd write something new! It's more something I do in between other stories is why...**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience!**

**[And happy birthday to me...]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

It took, surprisingly, only three weeks for those who knew about the Room of Requirement to discover that it could play movies.

No one was really sure _how, _since electricity didn't work in Hogwarts - too much ambient magic in proximity for anything electric to function - but then again, no one was really sure that it was electricity making the movies play in the first place. In any case, none of the ones who asked the questions bothered to ask them for too long, since it meant a way to watch their favorite movies from home without having DVDs and all the necessary equipment sent over and trying to figure out how to make it work in the castle.

It took another few weeks for those without a muggle upbringing to catch on and start coming with the Muggleborns to watch these movies.

Cartoons were easy enough, even though there was constant criticism from various people on how 'that's not how magic works' [usually shortly followed by 'shut up, you're missing the good parts'] but purebloods and other wizard-raised students were endlessly fascinated by the newer movies.

The idea that _Muggles _could make something that realistic _without using magic at all _was simply astounding, and many refused to believe it until they'd come along for themselves.

The Lord of the Rings alone gained so much popularity that for a period of time it was rare _not _to hear someone quoting it in the hallways, or someone wearing one of the One-Minute Invisibility Rings that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had started producing, most likely in response to demands from younger nephews and nieces and distant cousins who were still at Hogwarts.

People vanished so often in corridors during passing periods that it became necessary to walk with your hands extended, so you didn't walk right into an invisible someone or even trip over them.

Several accidents had occurred when older students attempted to recreate spells or scenes with magic in them, like turning someone into a frog [Professor McGonagall had been called to help unTransfigure someone several times] or some of the more dramatic moments, which usually resulted in some form of explosion. No one minded these because it meant at least a short break from classes.

The teachers would have banned the movies, but they liked them just as much as the students, if not more.

* * *

**Okay, a little abrupt, I know. But whatever.**


End file.
